monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss/cartoon
Porter "Paintergeist" Geiss makes his animated debut in the cartoon series in the TV special Haunted. His voice actor is Todd Haberkorn. Volume 5 Webisodes TV specials Porter is busy being encouraged by his fellow Haunted High students as he does another of his paintings on the walls of Haunted High's Creepateria to symbolize their dreams of being freed from their Detention Chains. However, this attracts the attention of Principal Revenant's Hall Moanitors, and due to Porter being a repeat offender with his art, which the Hall Moanitors consider graffiti, they attempt to apprehend him again. He manages to outrun them for a while before he crashes into Spectra Vondergeist, who was trying to use the incident as a scoop for her blog as the first of more truthful stories. After he's shackled, he sarcastically thanks Spectra for it, before using his abilities to cause a distraction to allow Spectra and her non-ghost, or "solid," friends, the time they needed to escape back to Monster High. Unfortunately, Spectra is captured and returned to Haunted High to face punishment for bringing non-ghosts to the school. When Porter finds her, he attempts to become friends with her, but considers her journalism to be a literal snore-fest, offending her. Later on, during a class, he starts to befriend her and ask her for help regarding digging up some dirt on Revenant as he believes she has a darker secret to why she is giving out detention so much. However, his and Spectra's attempts to find anything in the library comes up empty. Later, he is just as horrified as Spectra to find many of Spectra's classmates from Monster High being incarcerated in Haunted High against their will by Revenant. Afterwards, he and Spectra reunite with her friends who escaped earlier, now having become ghosts themselves, but are soon caught by the Hall Moanitors when they threaten Kiyomi Haunterly with detention for a silly rule they thought of, just for the sake of it. With Porter's help, the ghouls find shelter in a secret room only he knows of, where many of his art pieces line the walls, showing how well he is as an artist. His work amazes the ghouls, and he even reveals some old furniture he found when he first discovered the room. When Spectra decides to go and snoop on Revenant, Porter decides to follow after her, mostly out of concern due to the relationship he's developed with Spectra during her unintended stay in Haunted High, but also from the amused looks he gets from the other ghouls. When Spectra is caught again by the Hall Moanitors, Porter creates another distraction to allow her to escape, but at the cost of Revenant personally capturing him in return. However, Porter concocts a plan after seeing the key Revenant uses to transfer her chains to the students, but in order for it to work, he needed to betray Spectra and the others. So when Revenant offers him a deal: Tell her where the other ghouls are, and she'll release him from detention, he accepts, secretly snatching the key right out from under Revenant's nose. When the other ghouls confront him for his betrayal, he reveals the key, and transfers all their chains to himself to show he's sorry for selling them out. Giving the key to Spectra, Porter remains behind as the chains shackling Spectra's fellow Monster High classmates are transferred to him, heavily weighing him down, but knowing he is fighting for what he believes in: Freedom from the Detention Chains. Later, he says his goodbyes to Spectra as she prepares to return to Monster High, but is surprised when she returns to go find a book in the library. Upon returning to his hideout with her and using the restored furniture he had fixed up as a further showing of his apologies for betraying her and the other ghouls, he is stunned when she reveals Revenant to be the Red Lady of ghost legend, confirming his suspicions about Revenant having a dark secret after all. Together with Spectra, they reveal Revenant's secret to the rest of Haunted High, with Porter proving it when he shows off the chains he is wearing to be Revenant's. He bears witness as Revenant takes back the key from him, transforms back to her Red Lady appearance, and prepares to punish Spectra by shackling her in all of Revenant's chains. Luckily, the return of Kiyomi and the others spares Spectra that fate, and Porter watches as Revenant attempts to return to the Monster World to resume her crimes, only to find she is still barred from leaving Haunted High as she has only further punished herself with her recent actions against both Haunted High and Monster High. Porter is then released from the chains he's wearing as Revenant takes them all back, and watches as his principal repents and promises to get rid of her chains through honest means from now on. Porter joins in the celebrations of the new-found friendship between Monster High and Haunted High, but is sorry to see Spectra go, but she promises to keep in touch, and the two seal the deal with Porter's latest art piece of him and Spectra together on the wall behind them. Gallery Porter_Geiss's_Paintings_(1).jpg|Porter's graffiti painting Porter_Geiss's_Paintings_(2).png|Porter's drawing of Spectra Porter_Geiss's_Paintings_(3).png|Porter's painting of him and Spectra Porter_Geiss's_Secret_Room_(1).jpg|Porter's secret hideout Porter_Geiss's_Secret_Room_(2).jpg|Porter's hideout interior Monster_High_Haunted_Porter_&_Spectra.png Porter_Geiss_(1).jpg Porter_Geiss_(2).jpg Porter_Geiss_(3).jpg Porter_Geiss_(4).jpg Porter_Geiss_(5).png Porter GeissÃ¢â€žÂ¢.png Porter_Geiss_(6).jpg Porter_Geiss_(7).jpg Porter_Geiss_(8).jpg Porter_Geiss_(9).jpg Porter_Geiss_(10).png Porter_Geiss_(11).jpg Porter_Geiss_(12).jpg Porter_Geiss_(13).jpg Porter_Geiss_(14).jpg Porter_Geiss_(15).jpg Porter_Geiss_(16).jpg Porter_Geiss_(17).jpg Porter_Geiss_(18).png Porter_Geiss_(19).png Porter_Geiss_(20).jpg Porter_Geiss_(21).png Porter_Geiss_(22).jpg Porter_Geiss_(23).jpg Porter_Geiss_(24).jpg Porter_Geiss_(25).jpg Porter_Geiss_(26).jpg Porter_Geiss_(27).jpg Porter_Geiss_(28).png untitled2.png Porter_Geiss_(30).jpg Porter_Geiss_(31).jpg Porter_Geiss_(32).jpg Porter_Geiss_(33).jpg thA23UYYS3.jpg Porter_Geiss_(34).jpg Porter_Geiss_(35).jpg Porter_Geiss_(36).jpg Porter_Geiss_(37).jpg Porter_Geiss_(38).jpg Porter_Geiss_(39).jpg Porter_Geiss_(40).jpg Porter_Geiss_(41).jpg Porter_Geiss_(42).jpg Porter_Geiss_(43).jpg Porter_Geiss_(44).jpg Porter_Geiss_(45).jpg Porter_Geiss_(46).jpg Porter_Geiss_(47).jpg Porter_Geiss_(48).jpg Porter_Geiss_(49).jpg Porter_Geiss_(50).jpg Porter_Geiss_(51).jpg Porter_Geiss_(52).jpg Porter_Geiss_(53).jpg Porter_Geiss_(54).jpg Porter_Geiss_(55).jpg Porter_Geiss_(56).jpg Porter_Geiss_(57).jpg Porter_Geiss_(58).jpg Porter_Geiss_(59).jpg Porter_Geiss_(60).jpg Porter_Geiss_(61).jpg Porter_Geiss_(62).jpg Porter_Geiss_(63).jpg Porter_Geiss_(64).jpg Porter_Geiss_(65).png Porter_Geiss_(66).jpg Porter_Geiss_(67).jpg Porter_Geiss_(68).jpg Porter_Geiss_(69).jpg Porter_Geiss_(70).jpg Porter_Geiss_(71).jpg Porter_Geiss_(72).jpg Porter_Geiss_(73).jpg Porter_Geiss_(74).jpg Porter_Geiss_(75).jpg Porter_Geiss_(76).jpg Porter_Geiss_(77).jpg Porter_Geiss_(78).jpg Porter_Geiss_(79).jpg Porter_Geiss_(80).png Porter_Geiss_(81).jpg Porter_Geiss_(82).jpg Porter_Geiss_(83).png Porter_Geiss_(84).jpg Porter_Geiss_(85).jpg Porter_Geiss_(86).jpg Porter_Geiss_(87).jpg Porter_Geiss_(88).jpg Porter_Geiss_(89).jpg Porter_Geiss_(90).jpg Porter_Geiss_(91).jpg Porter_Geiss_(92).png Porter_Geiss_(93).jpg Porter_Geiss_(94).jpg Porter_Geiss_(95).jpg Porter_Geiss_(96).jpg Porter_Geiss_(97).png Porter_Geiss_(98).jpg Porter_Geiss_(99).jpg Porter_Geiss_(100).jpg Porter_Geiss_(101).jpg Porter_Geiss_(102).jpg Porter_Geiss_(103).jpg Porter_Geiss_(104).jpg Porter_Geiss_(105).jpg Porter_Geiss_(106).jpg Porter_Geiss_(107).jpg Porter_Geiss_(108).png Porter_Geiss_(109).png Porter_Geiss_(110).jpg Porter_Geiss_(111).png Porter_Geiss_(112).jpg Porter_Geiss_(113).jpg Porter_Geiss_(114).jpg Porter_Geiss_(115).jpg Porter_Geiss_(116).png Porter_Geiss_(117).jpg Porter_Geiss_(118).jpg Porter_Geiss_(119).jpg Porter_Geiss_(120).jpg Porter_Geiss_(121).jpg Porter_Geiss_(122).png Porter_Geiss_(123).jpg Porter_Geiss_(125).png Porter_Geiss_(124).jpg Porter_Geiss_(126).jpg Porter_Geiss_(127).png Porter_Geiss_(128).png Porter_Geiss_(129).jpg Porter_Geiss_(130).jpg Porter_Geiss_(131).png Porter_Geiss_(132).jpg Porter_Geiss_(133).jpg Porter_Geiss_(134).jpg Porter_Geiss_(135).jpg Porter_Geiss_(136).jpg thQTRV6RP6.jpg Porter_Geiss_(137).jpg Porter_Geiss_(138).jpg Porter_Geiss_(139).jpg Porter_Geiss_(140).jpg Porter_Geiss_(141).png Porter_Geiss_(142).jpg Porter_Geiss_(143).jpg Porter_Geiss_(144).jpg Porter_Geiss_(145).jpg Porter_Geiss_(146).jpg Porter_Geiss_(147).jpg Porter_Geiss_(148).jpg Porter_Geiss_(149).png Porter_Geiss_(150).jpg Porter_Geiss_(151).jpg Porter_Geiss_(152).jpg Porter_Geiss_(153).jpg Porter_Geiss_(154).jpg Porter_Geiss_(155).jpg Porter_Geiss_(156).jpg Porter_Geiss_(157).jpg Porter_Geiss_(158).jpg Porter_Geiss_(159).jpg Porter_Geiss_(160).jpg Porter_Geiss_(161).jpg Porter_Geiss_(162).jpg Porter_Geiss_(163).jpg Porter_Geiss_(164).jpg Porter_Geiss_(165).jpg Porter_Geiss_(166).jpg Porter_Geiss_(167).jpg Porter_Geiss_(168).jpg Porter_Geiss_(169).jpg Porter_Geiss_(170).jpg Porter_Geiss_(171).jpg Porter_Geiss_(172).jpg Porter_Geiss_(173).jpg Porter_Geiss_(174).jpg Porter_Geiss_(175).png Porter_Geiss_(176).png Porter_Geiss_(177).jpg Porter_Geiss_(178).jpg Porter_Geiss_(179).jpg Porter_Geiss_(180).png Porter_Geiss_(181).jpg [[Category:Haunted characters] Category:Volume 5 characters